youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stampylonghead
Joeseph "Stampy" Garrett (born December 18, 2006) known as '''Stampylonghead '''is a popular British Minecraft YouTuber that make Minecraft Let's Plays for kids. His original channel was Stampylongnose. In 2012 he switched to Stampylonghead, his current channel. Stampylonghead was created on July 29, 2011 as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay channel Stampylongnose. The first time, and for a while the only series of videos he uploaded to his channel were Minecraft videos set in his world Stampy's Lovely World. Stampy's birthday has been mentioned in a video before and iBallisticSquid (squid-nugget) also mentioned in one of his "Crazy Craft" videos that he was celebrating his birthday; stampylonghead's birthday is on the 18th of December 2006 and he was born in England. Stampy's Facebook and Twitter are above but as of yet Stampy doesn't have Instagram, his fans say they hope he will get it in the near future. Other then Minecraft, he uploads a different variety of console games like, Ni No Kuni, Lego The Hobbit, Doki-Doki Universe, Disney Infinity, Terraria, Broken Age, Rain, Papa & Yo, The Unfinished Swan, The Walking Dead, Deus Ex, Shadow of the Colossus, Spelunky, Slender, ICO and Journey. However, most of these videos are no longer uploaded weekly, Stamps only uploads Minecraft, Terraria, The Sims 4, Disney Infinity and Skylanders videos now as they are more popular and enjoyable. Stampylonghead is one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in any type of genre, In 2014 his channel reached 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1 million in 2015, and right now he has over 5 million subscribers. As of 2012, "Stampy" was on the top 10 of the most trending YouTube channels. Also when Stampy's youtube got taken down the #savestampy was in the top ten most commonly used hashtags list on twitter! His most famous series are his Lets Play videos of the Minecraft Xbox 360, specifically his series "Lovely World". He has lots of Minecraft helpers like L for Leeeeee x, iBallisticSquid, Daisy, Rosie, Chloe, Sqaishey, Amy Lee, Netty, Finnball, Longbow, Longshot etc. He also plays hunger games with lots of different people who appear in his videos. These appearances are done regularly and happen often in new videos each week. Joseph tries to release a new video each day, although it could be beneficial to stop producing videos so fast, mainly to his Adsense profits. Stampy's Lovely World, in Minecraft Xbox, is what he usually plays in MInecraft Xbox with (for the majority of time), L for Leeeeee x. Stampy creates a variety of games, attractions, and buildings, all in his 'Lovely World'. Stampy also has a place called the love garden and at the beginning of every video he adds someone to it ,either for doing something unique or making him laugh and smile. If you want to see some amazng fan art of stampy find the following users on Instagram: @keedyfuzz_gaming @nelly.nally.drawz @raiderwolfmc and @c.y.drawings Stampylonghead's official fan page Trivia * On his old channel, Stampylongnose, he had a popular series called "Is It Worth It?" as well as Halo videos. * He stopped uploading subscriber specials after 1 million, but he made another one for 5 million subscribers,which was just uploaded on the 6th February, 2015. *On the second of December 2013 Stampylongenose received an email from google stating that his YouTube channel had been terminated on the grounds that he had broken multiple community guidelines and that he couldn't appeal to the decision. He posted the details of his predicament on Facebook and twitter where he began receiving support for what had happened. Notch tweeted "I don't have any assets at google, so I can't help #savestampy". As the day went on #savestampy reached the top-trending on twitter, Iballisticsquid released a video to the community as a "Call to arms" which included a link to a petition on Change.org setup by AmyLee33. By the end of the day Stampy's channel was reinstated and he was let off with a "Through warning". #savestampy was 3rd in the top trending list and AmyLee33's petition reached 6000 signatures. At the end of the day Stampy released a short video titled "Channel Update - Stampy Saved" explaining what had happened and what had been done. Mr Stampy Cat.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views